Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (488 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (429 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (376 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (367 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (353 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (326 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (311 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (309 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (306 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (301 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (284 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (281 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (271 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (264 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (260 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (252 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (250 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (248 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (248 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (245 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (243 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (242 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (239 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (239 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (238 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (235 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (233 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (231 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (230 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (229 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (228 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (224 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (222 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (222 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (220 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (218 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (215 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (214 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (214 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (214 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (209 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (207 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (203 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (199 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (197 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (196 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (196 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (194 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (193 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (190 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (190 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (187 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (186 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (186 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (185 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (182 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (181 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (181 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (179 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (176 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (175 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (175 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (174 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (174 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (171 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (170 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (168 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (167 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (165 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (163 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (163 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (160 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (159 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (157 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (155 VA titles) (American) † #Dan Woren (154 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (153 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (152 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (152 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (152 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (151 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (150 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (150 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (149 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (148 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (145 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (144 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (144 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (143 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (141 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (139 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (138 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (134 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (131 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (128 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (127 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (126 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (126 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (119 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia